eanhlfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Queen Armada/late 80's NHL Memories
Late 80's was era that each NHL team had such offense especially from center and on wing with 40 and 50 goal scorers on every team.Offensive defenseman.On Winnipeg was Dale Hawerchuk and centers back in the past used to blast the puck into the net and make long cross passes.Teams had no chance against such offense and goaltending by Bob Essensa.He used to sprawl and butterfly goaltend to take away goals from scoring.Hawerchuk would use back of the net and skate around to find someone for a quick one-timer.He was the one on power play getting the puck back and forth to Numminen.Centers used to blast the puck like Yzerman used to blast the puck from the point as Detroit sets up the point with Yzerman.Yzerman was fast skating and able to deakout players and score or setup assists.He used to get assists from settting up from point and shifting around til his defense or Sheppard blasted it in.To Gallant and Burr.Yserbart used to blast it in.Chaisson used to blast it in.Yzerman used to use the back of the net to setup some scorer infront.Lafontaine was a speedster and highly skilled center of Islanders.He used to feed players.Brent Sutter,Randy Wood is who Lafontaine used to feed.He would skate and deakout players and used to use the deakout on goalie and wrister.He used be behind the net and feed scorers.Washington used to have crafty skating and playmaking of Bondra and Pivonka.Scott Stevens on defense to add to scoring with Larry Murphy and forward Mike Ridley.They used to play a clean checking game like European club and then rely on wristers from Pivonka and Bondra to get into the net or blast from point from Murphy and Stevens.Formidable standup goalie with bird cage mask was Pete Peters who was consistant and his technique was effective vs teams.He would hold his ground and get Caps past many offensive threats.He would dive and stack the pads or glove and blocker shots.He could predict the shooters and passers.He always had low goals against and many shutouts.Boston used to have Janney and Oates and used to hurt teams with Cam Neely.Ray Bourque used to offensive threat and Lemelin was awesome goalie in net as Moog for Boston.Chicago is my favourite from the way they played rough and mixed scoring and passing.The leader of Chicago and their bodychecking and enforcer was Dave Manson.He used to belt people and nail people in his zone and he defeated every enforcer in league including Probert.Manson used to beat them up and was the best enforcer in league.And his scoring from defense on pinch and slap shot from point.Graham and his game winners with Denis Savard as high speed skater crafty play maker that makes setups and scores close to the net.Larmer is expert winger that goes in as a gun on the net and wrists it into the net and on PP.Larmer had speed burst nack for the net to get rebounds and work with Denis Savard.Goulet was in on the shooting on net and sniper.Blackhawks would check around and rough up teams,puck would be bouncing and they make a setup to blast it in or wrist it.Murphy was a great sniper for Blackhawks.Chelios had more than 5 points a game with many assists.He was a play maker and leader for Blackhawks.Then Belfours unbeatable butterfly goaltending that would take away every scoring chance and Belfour sprawl out of net and stop someone with a break on net.People in the league from Edmonton,Vancouver to Washington would blast a shot and Eddie would take away scoring or deflect it with blocker like a legend from past in modern hockey era.He would backup into his net back skating and extend the pads to steal away scoring from Rangers and Mark Messier and Graves.And LA Kings Gretzky,Kurri and Granato.Many teams center was a playmaker more than 50 assists.Many goal scorers had at least 40 assists.Centers used to tea off the puck and blast it while traveling on wing.Centers in past used to use slapper for instant goal.Center as a forward and playmaker can aim his blast.Yzerman was in slap shot contest.They used to change with the defenseman at the point with playmaker to blast it and score.Turgeon used to blast the puck.The playmakers travel and deakout players and wrist it in.Many goal scorers go to wrister.Many goal scorers use slap shot.They wrist it like Bret Hull.Gary Leeman had a wicked wrister in slot.Wendel Clark scored more than 50 goals with Gilmour setting him up for wrister.Drop pass to Daniel Marois for blast and wrister.Leafs were on fire as a team.They got all of their wins in "88" to "90's" against tough teams.Leafs when they won won vs the Oilers and Flames.They won against the leagues best teams.They had everything going in those games.They did not put together having defense they had when they had Macoun and Ellett and Rouse.They needed this defense as they had scoring but 2nd line scoring with Olczyk and Leeman leading the onslaught.Passers that went behind the net to make setup for Leeman in slot to wrist it one-timer into the net.Iafrate's blast from point and deakouts of goalie.Leafs on rush got all scoring.They needed better defense coach and to get talented players like Gilmour and Andreychuk as firepower for Olczyk's leafs.Felix Potvin in net and have defensive Macoun,Rouse and Lefebevre.This made the Leafs defeat many more all of the best teams in regular season.Leafs had a fast skating passing club.They needed defensive lines Zezel and Pearson brought in and Gilmour's defense as forward.Olczyk did not have any defensive play as forward,"88" Leafs did not have defensive forwards and with scoring.Poor in that area and collapsed.LA Kings during regular season had all offensive power dreams since Oilers but better.Granato and Nichols were on fire with Oilers on their team.Larry Robinson was on defense with Huddy.Steve Casper and Ray Ferraro were on the Kings.Just goaltending and they could have gotten Pete Peters.And Kings to aquire Doug Gilmour and to get Larry Murphy.He would have worked with the Kings than with the Leafs.Kings passing around and Kurri was on fire setting up plays like a European club mixed with North America players highly skilled.Passing it around and blasting it in or tipping it in.Kings were able to take on Penguins in talent.Jagr was matched by Granato.LA had defensive experts like Casper and Ferraro.LA's powerplay was lethal.Kings were a very exciting club to watch.They on the rush and get setup in offense zone and get puck passing til it was in the net.Instant goal.Everyone in right place in powerplay formation.No chance for Penguins goalie.And Penguins did it back to LA.Granato was highly talented and Bernie Nichols was able to recieve a pass on wing to blow it low corner on goalie.Blast at 100mph low far side on pads.Aim was excellent.Kurri was dangerous.Kurri used to aim and blast it just as Stephane Richer's aim to blow it above in top corners when he past the blueline.Hard blast.Adams of Canucks had a blast when he was past the blueline he would blast it under blocker or glove instant goal and to never allow any goal scorer to pass the blueline on wing or they wil blast it and score.Even on best goalies like Lemelin and Peters.They all were fast skaters.And would move around til they got the right scoring positions.Deadly when a dangerous defenseman like Steve Dushesne left the point to switch with Nichols or Granato or even Kurri.Flyers and deadly 50 goal scorer on PP.Tim Kerr blast in 50 goals when Mellanby and Zezel shifted around with Eklund.Then Kerr would be on wing and blast it in.Hard accurate shot that found empty gaps on even dangerous goalie like Roy.Flyers had the best PP.They had distributive scoring.But Tocchet broke it loose as Penguin and scored 70 goals with Francis setting him up and Lemieux.They kept setting up Tocchet and his slap shot.Pittsburgh used to move the puck around and change formation and shift at the point Joe Mullen and Jagr at the point switch with Murphy.Coffey on the point and on the rush Coffey used to get the Penguins offense in a formation to add as extra forward and passed to Coffey fast skating and it was in.Jagr and Hrdina.Hrdina played a checking role but used to blast he puck into the net.Setup man on PP formation to send the puck around and then instant goal.Or to shovel in a loose rebound from Mullen and Tocchet.Pittsburgh offense passing it around and Francis used to break on goal and wrist it in.He was fast.Francis used to blast it from point.Mullen used to wrist it on wing.He was fast and would go in on goal.Washington and Pivonka,Hatcher,Stevens,Bondra and Hunter would pass it around like the Flyers and had 2nd best PP.Washington then put in in the net.Wrister and blast from Hatcher.Langway used to assist and playmake.Stevens would wrist it in or send out cross ice pases to Bondra and Pivonka and Hunter.Dave Christian was lethal a shot and wristed many in like Bruins.Ridley used shovel in rebounds and would go around the net with deakout.Gartner had his speed and was a better Leaf.As a Cap Gartner used to use the shot.Many of them passing it around and they figured out goalie and defense.With such talent for scorers deadly guns on wing and going in on net for lethal attack.Defenseman used to skate and takeoff to the net.They used to pinch in on rush and used to make long passes that scorer scored.Defenseman were dangerous and physical like Manson of Blackhawks.Manson destroyed up the league as the best fighter in NHL and bodychecker.He was not a young guy anymore and was more dangerous than Probert.Manson beatup on his conference enforcers.He fought and won vs Jay Miller.Manson had big size and used to jerk people around and and club them into face with deck.He used to win from his size and fiesty fighting and was relentless.You fought Manson he was going to hurt them and deliver damaging blows like a hook punch.He used crunch people into boards facing Chicago.He nailed people in his zone and they were dizzy.Even Kocur and Probert were carried out.Manson could score.Blackhawks put together an offense without Savard.They gained Chelios and he was setting up offense and pinching in to lead the Blackhawks.Roenick used to setup Larmer.Larmer had deadly wrist shot with accuracy.Roenick was a playmaker and used to get game winning goals.He had wrist shot to score near the net.Murphy used to burry a shot on net as a goal scorer.Brown used to get his wrap around goals.Blackhawks used to get blast from point from Steve Smith.Chelios scored a goal.On wing to bang it home once rebound and bang the puck off boards like pinball banging all over place making goalie out of position for Goulet,Murphy and Roenick,Larmer to put it in.Passing puck around and wrist it home.Presley and Graham used to burry the puck.Graham was a shooter.He could pass.Belfour was unbeatable like old great goalie from 50's and 60's.He had no weaknesses in his glove and blocker.Everywhere Belfour had it covered.He was able to take away holes in his stance and close it all off.He would make right decisions on doing his poke check.Belfour used to handle the puck for his assists.Send long pass.Belfour inside his net.The teams players had a high caliber of fast passing for teams like Flames.Oilers,Winnipeg,Canucks,Nordiques,Red Wings,Bruins,Islanders,Sabers,Kings,Penguins.These teams could pass around the puck and thinkup of such hard passing setups.Like Europeans.North Americans with such high skill level scorers.Use of the blas and one-timer.Sharp shooters,snipers with accuracy and hard blast.Fine passers.Rarely freeze the puck and tic-tac toe was usual.Setup in wide positional with players on the boards and center behind the net.Point was in use switch and rotate with center or scorer wingers.Players with such teamwork.Addition player from trade and you could really see the difference high scorer on fire with new team.John Tonelli with Flames.Geoff Courtnall with Canucks.Murphy and Graves with Oilers.Sandstrom and Granato with LA.Hrdina,Francis,Mullen,Tocchet with Penguins.Andreychuk with Toronto.Chelios,Goulet with Blackhawks.Yserbart with Jets.Housley with Jets.Gilmour with Calgary.Lemieux,Richer with Devils.Oates with Bruins.Muller Habs,Courtnall,Damphousse,Bellows.Passing plays at long distance compared to now with fast passes.Use cross pass by defense.Deflections were usual goals.From a blast and wrister.Tip in.Flames used Nieuwendyk and many flames like Bullard deflection many goals in as Canucks,Linden.Deflections setup by defenseman like Suter of Flames,Dushesne of LA,Housley of Sabers,Iafrate of Toronto,Coffey of Penguins,Bourque of Bruins,Stevens of Capitols,Brown of Blues.Offensive defenseman with skill,skate fast on the rush.Crafty and the puck was in even on difficult goalie because it was unstoppable.Carry puck into zone and many passes by players like Fleury,Bullard or Francis,Jagr and puck was in the net.Excellent passers and scorers.More skill infront of the net with deflections from backhanders rush to the net.NHL back then was at high level but so was Europe.Europe might more than NHL.The passing plays and the passing on rush and it was exciting offense to watch seeing offensive defensman were on fire with their teams.Deakout and go in on net and setup deflection.Blast inside post.Accuracy was shot inside post as goals.Instant goal like Federov.For far post like Flames and Canucks.Up high like Oilers.All teams would blast it and it was inside the corner post as goal.Slap shot.High speed in game play and setup.Drop pass to one-time blast.Behind the net setups like Leafs would do.Lemieux of Pittsburgh and Francis.Yzerman's setups to Yserbart and Sheppard.Hawerchuk setups to McBain.Turgeon setup Andreychuk in Buffalo,Tucker.Majority games were low scoring.4 goals was a win but there were the blowouts.Any team even Jets could blow out a team off game for other teams.These players shots were deadly.When they go their chances from skating around to make room to shoot they scored.Setup for their one-timer as wrister or slap shot.They all used to pick the areas of the net as many used to blast it for top corner or goalie's weaknesses being blocker or glove.Blast it through pads.Accurate wrister that used to be fired for far post or tucked under pads.Pick post to post or shelf it.They used to work in team work with passing plays or to hog it and go in on net with and fire.Hog it and break down wing and release,slap shot or wrister.And to circle behind the net and wrister it.Many scored on PP setup and when they setup in the zone.Travel with the puck in attacking zone circle and slap it.Ray Sheppard Detroit had a blistering slap shot with accuracy.Bellows had a blistering slap shot,hard accuracy.Neely of Bruins had a blast of slap shot and one-timers,accurate blistering.Stephane Richer had a blast slap shot,used to aim and score with power.Russ Courtnall had his wicked blast slap shot on wing to blow by many goalies.Rick Vaive had a great blast,accurate.Leaf Andreychuk had excellent hard blast slap shot.Sandstrom of LA had excellent accurate blast slapper.Bullard of Calgary had a blistering slapper that scored when lineup up at the point or face-offs.Maclean of NJ had excellent blast of slapper with accuracy,Lemieux had accurate quick slap shot.Tocchet of Penguins had a accurate blast slapper.Makarov of Flames had accurate slap shot.Oiler Murphy and Graves had excellent slap shots. Hull of the Blues and Larmer had wicked wrist shot,powershot,as Marois of Leafs did, as Mike Gartner's wrist shots full speed with accuracy,accurate.Roenick had a wrister as Modano did with accuracy.Carbonneau had an excellent wrister like a European shooter,Muller had excellent wrister.Poised and ready in slot.Turgeon in Buffalo had excellent accurate wrister that scored for him.In close and out of face offs.Hawerchuk of Winnipeg had excellent slap shot with accuracy and wicked wrister.Lemieux had excellent wrist shot and slap shot that he used to use to score instant goals.Gretzky had excellent wrist shot and slap shot which had accuracy sniped in goals.Nichols his teammate in LA had wicked slapper and wrister with such quickness and accuracy.Roberts of Calgary had excellent wrister and slap shot.Fleury of Flames had excellent wrister and slap shot.Lafontaine had excellent wrister and accurate slap shot,one-timer.Oiler Tikkanen had excellent accurate slap shot and accurate wrister as Kurri used to have a blast,wicked wrister accurate.Canuck Bure had excellent wrister and slap shot as Greg Adams had both wrister and slapper.Olczyk ot Leafs had quick slap shot and wrister,power shot.Leeman used use both.Momesso had excellent wrister and slapper.Hrdina had accurate slap shot.Hartford,Dineen had wicked wrister and slap shot accuracy as Verbeek a slap shot.Nordique Sakic has excellent wrister,Goulet excellent slap shot as both Stastny's had excellent shots with accuracy.Pittsburgh Recchi had excellent accurate wrister,as Jagr,Francis and Mullen.Granato had excellent wrist shot.Ranger Turcotte had excellent wrister.Pivonka and Bondra had quick release power shot and wristers they used to score also on one-timer.Reichel of Flames had excellent accurate wrister.Ranheim had a wrister.Oiler Messier had excellent accurate wrister.Canuck Linden had exellent accurate wrister and power shot as Nedved. Category:Blog posts